


Ouma is a good leader

by iTsOnLyMe_654



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Leadership, M/M, Short, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTsOnLyMe_654/pseuds/iTsOnLyMe_654
Summary: A difference to the original story where Kokichi is more pure, innocent, and caring and uses his skills as a leader for the better.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

“Heeeeelllllllllllllloooooooooooooo my beloved Saihara-chan!” said an enthusiastic Ouma to Saihara. 

"Hi Ouma," shuichi said without looking up from his book.

Ouma pouted. He was hoping for any other reaction than that. He had just broken into the detective’s room. At least a ‘holy fuck Kokichi how did you get in my room’ would be more interesting.

He had to do something to get the detective’s attention.

Ouma walked over to Saihara and picked his detective hat off his head, then plopped it down onto his own.

Saihara flinched at the loss of his hat. “Ouma give it back-“ he started, looking up.

Then he stopped. “Hey, that hat suits you,” Saihara said to the boy.

Ouma felt his heart crack and his soul leave his body. Attention did not mean compliments. Why did it mean so much to him to hear him say that?

Shuichi laughed. “Yeah, it kinda looks better on you than me. Weird, I’m the detective, you’re the criminal. Whatever. I was beginning to grow out of the ‘emo’ hat anyways. Do you want it?” He said.

Ouma almost died right there.

“Well if you don’t want it, it’s mine now!” Ouma said. Then he hurried out of the room, and shut the door behind him.

“What were you doing in there, Ouma-kun” said a disapproving Kaede.

Ouma looked up to see a Kaede.

“Did you steal Shuichi’s hat? Honestly, Ouma-kun,” She said. Before he could protest, Kaede grabbed the detective hat and walked into the Shuichi’s room.

Through the door, he heard their voices.

“Oh hi Kaede, what’re you doing?” Shuichi said. Ouma winced as he noticed the difference between how Shuichi greeted him and Kaede.

“Just returning your hat. I found a little gremlin wearing it outside,” Kaede laughed.

“Oh you didn’t have to-“ Shuichi started.

“Nonsense! It was no problem. Anyways, i’m going to head off. Bye Saihara-kun!” Kaede said.

Ouma-kun quickly ran out the building. He leaned against the wall and slid down.

Hot tears flew down his cheeks, how he wished he were more like Kaede.


	2. Chapter 2

Ouma watched formed the doorway as Kaede cried over rantarou’s dead body. Saihara put his arm around her, telling her it’d be ok, they’d avenge rantarou, find the killer.

Ouma was so scared. Among them was a murderer. Someone killed the avocado.

He wanted to be there, as Kaede, with Shuichi’s arm around him. He wanted to feel comforted. 

“You ok Ouma?” asked Shuichi. Ouma startled, being surprised by the detective.

“Nishishi, of course I’m ok! As a leader of a biiiiiig organization, we deal with death everyday!” Ouma said joyously.

Kaede looked disturbed. “You… you didn’t kill rantarou-kun did you?” she whispered.

Ouma kept his cool as bile rised in his throat. His friend. Dead. On the ground. “Nope! Poor Amami-chan died, but not at my hands! I have more taste too.”

Kaede smiled at him. “I hope you’re right. We’ll discuss this in the trial later and figure out who murdered Rantarou-kun. For now, how about we all look for clues or something that might help?”

Kokichi painfully smiled back. Something about Kaede made her unhatable. Her positivity, and aura, and soul were all just so beautiful. He watched as she and Shuichi talked in serious tones, discussing the potential murderer no doubt.

Something in him wished the murderer were Kaede. Execute her, get her out of the way.

But what would they do without her? She was the spirit. They were the body. 

And Saihara. Saihara looked at her with such sparkle. He was being blinded. Or maybe he was drowning. Hard to say.

Either way, it hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was crying. Poor Kaede. She didn’t intend on murder. She never did. What she did intend on was everyone surviving.

Ouma had tears in his eyes too. He didn’t want her to die. He didn’t. She was an angel.

So after the trial, before the execution, he ran up to Kaede and threw his arms around her middle. There were tears in his eyes, and he couldn’t help the loud sobs escape him.

Around him, he felt others join. Shuichi, Maki, Kaito, Miu, Angie, Tenko, Gonta, everyone. They joined the embrace as Kaede stood strong in the middle, and she kept smiling.

Damn her. She was still smiling.

“Have hope guys! I believe in you! End the killing game!” She yelled at everyone. There were wavers in her voice, and she sounded like she’d cry too, but she didn’t.  
Around him, everyone was sobbing. Ouma knew someone had to say something to her before her time was up.

“We will Kaede! I swear on it! We’ll end the killing game for you!” He yelled back. Around the leader, voices chorused with him.

“Of course we will!” “Kaede we’ll make your sacrifice worth it” “We’ll see you again, on the other side” “Atua has saved you a spot with him”.

And as she was pulled away from them, she was in fear. He knew it. But he didn’t want her to smile alone.

“Bye Kaede! We’ll miss you!” Ouma smiled, waving as she disappeared out of eyesight. He said it like a farewell to a good friend, one that he’d make sure to see again.  
Everyone chorused around him again.

Even through the pain of her execution, everyone stood strong. He felt Saihara grab his hand and squeeze it. Maybe for reassurance, maybe out of fear. Ouma squeezed back.

After the execution, Ouma spoke up.

“None of us are to murder each other. No matter what. If you ever feel like it, talk to us. None of us will judge you. No matter what motive they throw at us, no matter when, we must stay strong. Kaede’s sacrifice was worth everything.” He spoke to the group.

Everyone looked uncertain. Afterall, it was Ouma leading. And Ouma was a liar.

“He’s right. Let’s not kill anyone.” Said Saihara next to him.

It took Ouma a moment to realise Saihara was still holding his hand.

“If my bro agrees, I’m with him” Kaito said.

All around, more nods were done.

Ouma instinctively looked around to spot the odd one out.

What he noticed was Tsumugi biting her lip, seemingly uncertain about something. He smiled to himself evilly.

Ouma realised Saihara had done the same. Now, this was going to get interesting.

They all walked out of the trial room and into their separate dorms.

Ouma did not expect everyone to completely drop murder.

But he hoped they would.

Eventually, the danganronpa producers gave up. This lot were so hopeful, and determined to win, no one would kill each other. They tried money, glory, threats, meaning, and they even revealed it was all a t.v. show. At Ouma’s lead, it seemed to discourage them more.

People stopped watching. Episode after episode was just holding hands and singing Kun-ba-ya. A magic show happened. Then they all did a séance to see if they could communicate with Kaede. They went to another similar dimension Miu created. It didn’t work.

The plot line they wrote in was completing the tunnel to go to the outside world. They made their way through it and escaped.

They never figured out who the mastermind was, but that was another mystery for another killing game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyooooo what's up? How's the day been?


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue shit  
“Kokichi, you’re not overworking yourself recently with D.I.C.E. are you?” Saihara said, handing the boy a cup of coffee.

“Nope! We’re working on an ambush on danganronpa headquarters with the others” replied Kokichi, bags under his eyes as he gratefully drank the caffeine.

It had been about two years since they left the danganronpa show. They knew little to nothing about their past lives. It didn’t really matter.

They had created their own.

“Enough about me, my beloved Shuichi, how have you been in your detective agency?” He asked caringly.

Shuichi groaned a little. “Our big case for the moment is danganronpa related. Someone stole a couple million yen from the bank, and all our leads go back to danganronpa company. But we’ve got no evidence!”

Ouma smiled. “You’ll figure it out. I know you will. You’re Saihara Shuichi, the ultimate detective afterall!”

Shuichi laughed and gave Ouma a kiss. 

“I forgot to tell you but everyone, and I mean everyone, is coming over after work today. About 7pm. Just as a catch up I assume. Anyways I have to go be a detective, love you bye!” Shuichi yelled as he ran out the house, most probably late. As he ran, his detective hat flew off his head and onto the floor.

Ouma walked over and picked it up. He plonked it on his head.

He smiled to himself. This time, there was no Kaede to take it from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well where the actual bloody fuck did this end up. I swear i will write a proper Heather fic for some other ship anyone have a particular ship.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a songfic for Heather, but it went somewhere. I'm not sure where.
> 
> Anyways how are you doing? Life isn't shit? Keep staying strong people!


End file.
